


В грозу драконы не умирают

by Velemoren, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [13]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Bromance, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velemoren/pseuds/Velemoren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Драббл написан по 12 эпизоду 2 сезона аниме
Relationships: Date Masamune & Sanada Yukimura
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	В грозу драконы не умирают

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан по 12 эпизоду 2 сезона аниме

Хидеёши уверен, вся мощь грозы в его руках. Взмахнёт он ладонью — небрежно, насмешливо, — и густо-серые тучи стянутся над головой, прольются пылающим дождём на головы непокорных. Вон, стоит один такой — и что он сделает против безграничной, столь пустой и жадной силы? Да ничего — падёт, как десятки и сотни до него.

Хидеёши смотрит — жалкая гусеничка скачет, мечами размахивает... Но настойчивость стоит уважить, лично отправив зарвавшегося юнца к Шинигами. Не настолько этот бой задержит армию — и уж точно не навредит планам. Замыслы гениального и беспредельно верного Ханбея вот-вот уже исполнятся, и знамёна Тоётоми взовьются над всей страной.

Масамунэ скалится, мол, невесёлая вечеринка получается. Хидеёши даже становится чуть интересно, что же считает весельем хвастливый и глупый, но всё же отчаянно смелый противник. Но спрашивать смысла нет — убить, забыть, пойти вперёд.

Масамунэ атакует. Бесполезно? Враг силён, чертовски силён. Но менее скучным от этого не становится. Не та битва, которая могла бы зажечь сердце, неинтересная работа. И пусть Такэда-оссан говорил когда-то, что дело не сделать достойно, коли оно не по нраву, — Масамунэ собирается выполнить его идеально. А потом уж заняться тем, к чему сердце лежит: захватить, наконец, страну, в процессе сразиться с Юкимурой, желательно неоднократно.

Хидеёши обвиняет в слабости — но сам он слаб, несмотря на призванную грозовую мощь, на удары, крушащие стены. Он пуст внутри — Масамунэ это видит предельно ясно; не нужно зрение, чтобы видеть алчущее заполнения ничто в глазах противника. Не соперник, но препятствие. Не достойный и равный — но безумец. "Сила! Сила!" — Докуганрю знает, одной силой не построить счастья. Видел и голодных, и осиротевших — и уверен, путь ублюдка Хидеёши неверен. Верной дороги не знает пока — но найдёт. Вот только прикончит злобную обезьяну — и начнёт искать.

Не достать, никак не достать. Хидеёши прёт вперёд, не человек — но проклятый доспех, ожившая пустота с невероятной силой. Золотой полумесяц осыпается осколками, отражаются в них белые молнии, падающие с неба.

Больно. Хидеёши не просто пытается убить — словно стремится чужой болью заполнить ноющую, зудящую дыру на месте чувств. Масамунэ встаёт, не чувствуя тела — и падает.

"Эй, Санада Юкимура, — думает Масамунэ, когда в глазу темнеет от хватки Хидеёши, — тебе так же скучно сейчас?"

Юкимура сжимает яри*, только волей сохраняя потрескавшиеся древки в целости. Зеркало всё горячее — вот-вот вплавит герб в спину. Юкимура помнит, что он носит на шее — и на доспехе. Пора? Так в компании будет веселее. Как там говорил Масамунэ-доно, “let’s party”?

Мори улыбается уголком губ. Небольшая задержка не помешает осуществить задуманное — немного жаль только, не удастся больше использовать Санаду. Наивный и сильный — идеальная фигурка. Впрочем, найдутся и другие, владыка Аки умеет ждать и выбирать.

"Солнцу не сжечь пламя, — думает Юкимура, содрогаясь от боли, — а душа моя пылает!"

Юкимура горит. Уже не снаружи, но изнутри, не солнечные лучи пронизывают тело, но огонь сердца рвётся в мир. Мори надо остановить — и Юкимура готов спалить себя дотла, но защитить Японию от безжалостного захватчика. А дальше — может, Ояката-сама или Докуганрю смогут одержать победу и править страной. Немного жаль только, не удастся сразиться больше ни с одним из них. 

Зеркала рассыпаются сияющим крошевом. Нитирин, огромный, почти совершенный, скрывается в клубах дыма, замирает безжизненной китовьей тушей.

“Масамунэ-доно, — шепчет Юкимура, опираясь на яри, — я так старался стать ближе к вам. Смог ли?”

Пробитая спиной стена, испуганные солдаты, груда камней, бывших неприступным замком... Это всё не важно — только выполнить свою задачу, стать таким же проводником внешней силы, не жадной пустоты, но искрящегося грозового потока, втоптать противника в землю, которую тот так усердно пытается осквернить и уничтожить.

Начинается дождь. Хидеёши уверен в своей победе. Не встречался он раньше с драконами, не умеет с ними сражаться, не знает, что те не сдаются.

"В грозу драконы не умирают, — думает Масамунэ будто во сне, и окутывается покровом силы: — В грозу драконы танцуют".

Когти осыпаются металлической пылью. Хидеёши видит в этом свою победу — но Масамунэ сжимает рукоять меча Кодзюро, и грозовой дракон восстаёт из нигде-и-никогда. А Когти... Не так велика цена за уничтожение безумца, всего-то пара кан** стали. И, может, одна драконья жизнь. Плевать! Пора закончить эту тухлую party!

Настоящий шторм духа — лазурный, а не серый. И тяжелые тучи разлетаются, солнце высвечивает фигуры бойцов. Масамунэ перетекает по-драконьи плавно: тело уже не выдерживает, а душа сливается с молнией. "Разбойник! Глупец!" — Масамунэ улыбается на слова Хидеёши — или то улыбается гроза его губами, смотрит из стального глаза, ждёт жертву? Пламя напротив — да не игриво-страстное. Голодное, беспощадное. Масамунэ с криком наносит последний удар — голосу вторят рёв дракона и грохот разряда.

Прежде чем упасть, Масамунэ счастливо улыбается. Не потусторонне-жутко уже, а вспоминая себя, отпуская остатки напряжения.

“Хэй, Санада Юкимура, ты жив? Я хочу повеселиться после скучной работы!”

Где-то далеко на юге Юкимура не выпускает из рук яри, покрытые трещинами. 

“Масамунэ-доно, вы живы? Я так жажду сразиться с вами!”

**Author's Note:**

> *яри — японское копьё
> 
> **кан — японская мера массы, 3,75 кг.


End file.
